


May Death Never Stop You

by vampiremiw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Pining, School Life of Mutual Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: Eren is in love with his commander officer, but does Levi feel the same way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!! Hello, lovelies!!!! I wrote this fic forever ago and I just realized I never posted it (´～｀ヾ)
> 
> Anyways, here it finally is!!! I hope you all like it UwU <33<3<333333333

It was just another day. It was the first day of the year warm enough to open the windows and Levi insisted they were going to clean the whole castle. It wasn’t too warm out yet, but it wasn’t as cold as the winter had been. It was nice, being outside that day. Eren’s chores brought him in and out the door a lot and he looked forward to it every time. He told himself it was because of the nice weather, but it was more because he passed Levi, dusting in the hallway, every time. Levi gave him the strangest looks every time he passed and he couldn’t figure out quite what they were.

He watched Levi this time, as he passed, and Levi saw him looking. A jolt went through him. He looked away and hurried on, out the door and into the warm sun.

“Are you okay, Eren?” Armin asked from where he was helping hang up the laundry on a clothesline. 

Eren set the basket of newly washed clothes down next to him. “Yeah,” he said, glancing back toward the door. It was dark inside, he couldn’t see where Levi might be. He had been in and out of that hallway, probably being dragged off by Hange to do who knew what. Eren hoped he would be there when he went back in; this was the last of the laundry and he didn’t know where they would send him next.

“What are you looking at?” Armin said.

“Nothing,” Eren said. He grabbed someone’s shirt from the basket of laundry and began helping Armin put the last of the clothes on the line.

Armin glanced around as he struggled to pin a sheet to the line above his head. “Are you… looking for the corporal?” he said, quietly so no one else would hear. Jean was nearby, but not close enough or paying attention to them.

“No,” Eren said too soon. He felt heat creeping into his cheeks and turned away to grab something else from the laundry basket.

“Eren, do you… like the corporal?” Armin said. He glanced over at Eren.

Eren frowned at him, but couldn’t keep his mouth from twitching. He wanted to bury his face in the shirt he was pinning to the line. It didn’t help that it looked like one of Levi’s shirts and we small enough to be. He tried to convince himself it was one of Christa’s, but it wasn’t the right cut.

“No, of course not,” he said, making himself look at Armin. “I mean, I like him just fine. As a leader. But not--not like that.”

“It’s okay if you do,” Armin said, smiling. 

Eren frowned. No, it wasn’t really. Levi was about as off-limits as anyone could be. He was his commanding officer. Sure, he vouched for Eren when the military police wanted him killed, he was the one who trusted him when none of the rest of the Survey Corps did, he saved him when the female titan took him. But that was because of what he was. It was in everyone’s best interest to keep him safe. For all Eren knew, Levi wasn’t even into other guys.

“If you like him, you should just tell him,” Armin said, breaking into Eren’s thoughts.

“What?” Eren said. “Armin, I can’t just… What do I do, just go up to him and say ‘hey, Corporal, you look nice, we should go out’?”

“Sure, why not?” Armin said. He smiled over at him, blankets swaying in the wind between them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I could have lost you.”  
“We all could have lost anyone.”  
“...Levi?”  
“Eren?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, brat.”  
“No, say it. For real.”  
“I love you too.”

Eren’s going to be concerned that Levi only cares about him for what he is, a weapon for humanity, not who he is as a person.


End file.
